Fairies and Shadows
by Olympusseriesisawesome
Summary: After the events of Geosenge Town, Yveltal is wandering through Kalos. And somehow, he ends up being called a pickpocket, stared at by Haunter, delving into thousand-year-old trees, and watching his brother, Xerneas, deliver a flamboyant and totally unnecessary performance. Oneshot


**A short little one-shot that I dreamed up while trying to break out of my writer's block for the fanfic that I normally update. Note: I don't have either Pokémon X or Y, so some facts might be wrong. This is set after Geosenge Town and the destruction of Lysandre Labs, although this is somewhat AU in that neither Calem nor Serena catches Yveltal. HumanForm!Legendaries present. **

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own anything. Duh.**

* * *

Yveltal wasn't quite sure how he ended up in a human settlement.

And not just a small town. No, he had ended up in Lumiose City out of all places. And nobody was screaming anything remotely close to 'Monster!' or 'RUN!' or even just a pure scream of unadulterated terror.

He attributed that to the fact that he was in his human form. Yveltal rarely had use for it, although it was certainly helpful when he didn't wish to terrify people. His sister, Zygarde, had once mentioned that his human form was 'good-looking'. He had never been so disturbed in his life.

Although, from the way the young female mortals, who wouldn't be dead for years yet, were looking at him, Zygarde was right.

Yveltal himself couldn't see why they thought so. In his human form, he kept only a few features of his normal form. It would hardly do, after all, to have them linked together, especially when the only point of his human form was to _not_ terrify people. His dark hair was tousled lightly, while his eyes were an icy blue. His clothes, of course, did vaguely look somewhat like his normal form – that is, they were red and black. Otherwise... well, he could definitely recognise himself, although the mortals definitely couldn't.

He passed a Gogoat shuttle service, watching a bright-eyed little girl squeal as the Gogoat set off. As the Gogoat passed him, it stiffened ever so slightly before trotting off at a slightly faster pace.

Yveltal winced as he realised why. His human form naturally suppressed the 'death aura' he gave off – after, mingling wasn't mingling when everyone in a ten-foot radius dropped dead – but any Pokémon with a sensitive enough nose could still detect it. Apparently, Gogoat had sensitive enough noses.

He turned, walking at a moderately slow pace past restaurants and the museum. The Prism Tower glittered brightly, even though the sky was cloudy. Yveltal passed another restaurant and froze.

A massive crush of people had just squeezed their way out and were pouring into the street. Yveltal guessed it was because it was about lunchtime. Either way, the enormous crowds were flooding the street. Passersby gave them dark looks, although none of the patrons seemed to notice as they crowded the street.

Yveltal felt the crushing power of the crowd soon after – when they gathered around him. Or rather, not him but the taxi stand where he was at. It would take absolutely no effort to make them fall unconscious for a good few hours, but he might as well wear a banner proclaiming who he was than do that.

Zygarde would probably know exactly what to do in such a situation. She had a tendency for that. Most likely, she would create a tiny shake and then squeeze out of the crowd. Unfortunately, he wasn't quite as gifted with earthquake-creating, and he doubted he would get out in good health if he used Taunt. Or Oblivion Wing. Or even Psychic, since the media were so damn good at picking out the tiniest scraps of news.

He briefly wondered how Zygarde was doing. Probably still in that Terminus Cave, watching over the environment and getting out once in a while. Maybe he should visit her, when he got out of this crowd.

He turned again, pushing past offended patrons as he bolted. Yveltal knew he probably wasn't giving a good first impression, but legendaries of death generally didn't give first impressions – Giratina being a prime example.

Shouts followed him as he weaved through the crowds – Arceus, when had the streets suddenly become so damn _crowded_? He vaguely made out the word 'pocket' and almost laughed as he realised that the mortals thought he was a pickpocket running from the scene of a crime.

_Please_, he thought. _I don't need to steal. You'd probably give your wallet to me yourself if you knew who I was and valued your life_.

He darted through a gate check, ignoring the woman who yelled after him to show an ID card. Several people threw him startled looks as he shot by.

Yveltal slowed again when he was on Route 14, marvelling at the way the trees and the bog gave off eerie light. A light mist drifted around the path. It was called the Laverre Nature Trail, a misleading name if he had ever heard one. There was nothing that resembled a nature trail unless nature trails were mired in bog, mist and decay.

A Quagsire leaped out of the marsh, clearly intent on challenging him before it realised two things. Firstly, he had no Pokémon – why would he, when he _was_ a Pokémon – and secondly, it was probably stupid to challenge the Legendary of Death to a battle. It slipped back into the marsh.

Yveltal frowned as he realised that more Pokémon were probably going to appear, and that he would need some kind of deterrent. Repels didn't affect him at all, but they did smell horrible – the reason they were named _Repel_, after all. Unfortunately, he hadn't picked up any from Lumiose City.

He released some of his death aura, letting it flow in front of him. Hopefully, that would deter most Pokémon. A new, faintly smoky scent joined the cool scent of decay in the trail. Not nearly strong enough to kill anyone, although anybody stupid enough to stay in it for a few hours would get a concussion.

And then probably be killed and eaten by the wild Pokémon. Oh well, it wasn't any of his business.

He continued walking, ignoring the hordes of Haunter that gathered in the trees around him – attracted, no doubt, by his aura. Sometimes he did wish he was Giratina, who could have gotten rid of them with just a look. But Giratina disliked anybody messing with his 'subjects', and although Yveltal was the Legendary of Death, his subjects were more Dark-types than Ghost-types. A shame, really.

He threw the Haunter a cross glare, and they scattered – not interfering, certainly, just glaring. Continuing on his path, he meandered into Laverre City itself.

Why he was in these cities and not a town – or even better, the wilderness – was beyond him.

He started when he somehow ended up in front of the Gym. Laverre specialised in Fairy-types, one of his least favourite. Not because Xerneas was a Fairy-type, but because the Moonblasts _hurt_.

The Gym seemed to be built into the base of an absolutely enormous tree. Just by looking at it, Yveltal could sense that it was at least a few centuries old.

"The Laverre Gym is beautiful, _oui monsieur_?" said an old man who had sidled up to him without him noticing. "The tree, _il est magnifique_. It has lasted for a long time, now. At least a thousand years, maybe more. Incredible, _non_?"

Yveltal nodded his agreement, and the old man wandered off. He turned back to the tree. It wasn't so much the tree that caught his curiosity, but rather the thousand-years part.

Taking a deep breath, he delved into the energy of the tree. He could feel the life-pulse, slow and steady, easily enough to last for an aeon. His own energy was making it slow further just by being present. Carefully making sure the tree wouldn't die, he delved deeper, curious.

Almost immediately, he scratched the surface of a well of power, blazing bright. The power – distinctly Fairy-type in origin – lashed out, seeking to defend itself. Yveltal was sent hurtling out, and he barely stopped himself from physically flying backwards from the force of the mental blow.

He righted himself, staring at the tree. The Fairy aura was far too distinct to be anyone else. Yes, the Gym's fairy energies might have allowed the tree to absorb Fairy-power, especially considering it was a one-thousand-year-old-tree. But no amount of absorption would have caused that much sleeping energy.

And when his brother awoke, the tree would still exist. As a barely-living tree dying of age, but still existing. Existing enough for the Laverre Gym.

Barely had he finished that thought when a mental probe seemed to slam into him. He reeled back, instinctively fighting it until he recognised the signature.

The probe retreated as well – Yveltal vaguely wondered what mortals were seeing – before a cool voice entered his mind. _Yveltal_.

_Xerneas_, he replied. _Long time no see_.

Xerneas' mental voice laughed. _The same of you, Yveltal. I am sorry for what happened at Geosenge Town_.

Yveltal felt a flicker of surprise that his brother had witnessed that, but of course. The Life Pokémon would naturally be alerted to a possible region-wide destruction. _Don't be_, he relayed. _It wasn't your fault_.

_All the same, you should not have gone through that_. There was a tinge of sorrow in Xerneas' tone. Not for the first time, Yveltal wondered how was it that they got along so well when Life and Death were polar opposites.

After all, Groudon and Kyogre couldn't possibly argue more if they tried. Poor Rayquaza was literally a permanent mediator.

_Where is this, anyway? _Xerneas asked. He didn't seem too curious, more like a side-question.

_Laverre City. Home to the Fairy-type Gym_. He heard Xerneas laugh, a light, clear sound that was vaguely reminiscent of a tinkling bell. Not exactly masculine, but Xerneas never did care for trivial things.

_And you chose to visit a Fairy-type city out of your own free will, Yveltal? That's new_.

_Shut up_, was his eloquent answer.

Xerneas laughed again, and this time Yveltal felt the latent power inside the tree stir. _Whatever, brother. I feel like I'm ready to wake again. How long have I slept?_

_A thousand years_, he answered. _Your tree has stood for at least a thousand years, according to the locals_.

_Time to wake, then. Is there anything of note in the region?_

_The Gym is built into your tree. So you might want to be careful. Leave the tree alive, fairy-lights._

_Is that an insult to my abilities?_ Xerneas sounded amused. _Of course I will be careful, Santa's Evil Twin_.

Yveltal felt his mouth twitch at the familiar nickname. _Good to know it's not Manaphy I'm talking to, then, Xerneas._

He took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly. _Xerneas. Wake._

The mental link abruptly shattered, and Yveltal took five steps back from the Fairy Gym. The Gym Leader herself, Valkyrie – no, Valerie – appeared, leading a group of assistants and challengers out as the very ground of Laverre City began trembling.

Yveltal could feel it, now. A swell of life energy, trembling under the exterior of the tree. Even as the mortals stumbled back, Yveltal could see it. A glowing line of pure, bright light – life energy.

The grass around him, which had been slowly withering from the passive effect of his presence, bloomed, flowers bursting into existence. The cloudy skies cleared. Flabébé and Floette danced around their flowers in the gust of fresh wind, blowing from a direction that Yveltal didn't know of. The wind brought along with it the scent of growth, renewal – _life_.

_Xerneas, you're outperforming yourself_, he thought almost fondly.

The sound of an engine sounded, and he turned to see an entire contingent of news reporters appearing. One of them started talking to the camera.

"_It seems that a very strange phenomenon is occurring at Laverre City, ladies and gentlemen! Behind me is the Laverre Gym, which is now glowing with almost supernatural light. The Gym Leader has no comment on this strange and beautiful phenomenon, but one must wonder – is it a side effect of the power of the Fairies in this Gym_?"

Yveltal bit back his laugh. It was indeed a side effect of the Fairies. It definitely _wasn't_ a side effect of the Gym.

The light intensified to an almost painful degree. Cameras and camcorders whirred madly. He heard someone talking to another person on a Holo Caster. Xerneas certainly was making an appearance.

Yveltal found himself tapping his foot, wishing that his brother would be nice enough to _hurry the Arceus up_.

* * *

In the end, it took almost three hours for Xerneas to appear.

Yveltal was incredibly bored by then, resigned to watching the news crews who were watching with excited expressions. Their cameras were catching every single bit of detail to do with Xerneas' awakening. And even though aeons had passed with barely noticeable changes in the brilliant light, they were still watching with rapt attention.

_That_, thought Yveltal, _is yet another difference between mortals and gods_.

The light suddenly flared, forming what seemed to be a giant pair of antlers. They glowed with golden light even as a ball of pure white energy formed in the centre, slowly shaping itself into the unmistakeable shape of a deer.

Even then, Yveltal heard a sceptic saying that it was some sort of deformed Sawsbuck. That _really_ made him snicker. It would make some excellent blackmail.

Abruptly, every last iota of the light vanished. The sudden return of the shadows was incredibly disorientating. Not to Yveltal, but certainly to the mortals.

The humans stared at the Pokémon that had formed from the light. Xerneas stared back, gaze calm.

Around him, Flabébé and Floette started gathering. A Carbink floated over. Fletchling trilled as they gathered on the branches, and Vivillon turned the air a million colours as they flapped over, scattering silvery wind.

Xerneas stayed, watching calmly, eyes cool, for the entirety of five seconds. In those five seconds, Yveltal noticed someone withdrawing a Pokéball.

_Run_, he thought.

Xerneas sensed the man as well. With a grace that only came from being born a legend, he turned and whirled away, fast enough to create a gale-force wind. Petals swirled up in the place where he had been standing a bare second ago, slowly settling as the disappointed Pokémon began departing.

The trainers who had gathered looked disappointed as well, but legends didn't simply submit like that. Yveltal could feel the almost-overwhelming amount of life energy that was slowly sinking into the ground, revitalising it. Cleansing it.

The news reporter gabbled something incomprehensible into her microphone. A trainer asked if anybody knew where Xerneas had gone.

Yveltal knew. But he would never say it.

Instead, he turned, heading for the nearest dark space where he could turn into a Pokémon again and make his way to where Xerneas would be waiting for him.

After all, Santalune Forest was a mere ten-minute flight away.

* * *

**Now that you've read the one-shot, please review! Favorite! Follow! Thank you!**

**Also, to the readers of OMaM, I WILL update, hopefully sometime mid-March. There will then be updates (again, hopefully - this all depends on my school schedule) in April. Then, when my holidays begin, I will (hopefully) have enough time and inspiration to write down another few chapters for when my inspiration dries up again. Thanks for your patience!**

**~Olympusseriesisawesome**


End file.
